<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by Dibs4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932314">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever'>Dibs4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Archie shut the door in episode 5x06. Contains mild Dom Archie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she was being honest there were altererer motives to why she came to Archie’s house . But wanting to have sex wasn’t THE reason. She was genuinely upset about everything with Polly and Archie was the only person she wanted to talk to about her stresses. He made her relax. Made things somehow less stressful. He always had, even when they were kids. </p><p>But when she was standing on his porch and confided that he’d been stressed to he gave her THAT look. A look she wasn’t used to him giving her. Looking her up and down then biting his lip like she was the last milkshake on the planet and he was the one that got to consume it. He’d starting giving her that look a week ago.<br/>Or maybe he’d been giving her that look since high school and was just now admitting it to herself. </p><p>Never the less the intense look caused her to draw in a deep break. Just as Archie took a small step forward, grabbing the sides of her jacket and pulling her into a <br/>deep kiss. </p><p>Dominant Archie....that was also something she’d discovered in the past week. </p><p>“Let's go upstairs,” Betty says lowly, letting her hand just barely graze the lower region of his jeans as she turns toward the stairs. The same stairs she’s climbed countless times before since she was 4 years old.</p><p>She remembers once when they were playing super hero’s she’d attempted to jump over 5 steps, falling face first and getting rug burn on her chin. Mr.Andrews scooped up the 4-year-old Betty, little Archie trailing behind. He set her on the kitchen counter and bandaged the wound. A few minutes later she and Archie were sitting side by side on the countertop with popsicle rewards that Mrs.Andrews had given them to soothe their tears. Betty because of her hurt chin, Archie because he was worried about his new friend.</p><p>Now they’re 25. She only makes it halfway up the stairs when she hears Archie behind her. She shrugged her jacket off, letting it fall onto the stairs as a means of teasing him.</p><p>She giggles and attempts to go faster. Archie chuckles trailing close behind. She makes it to the top and attempts to go down the hall to Archie’s bedroom when a pair of strong hands grip her waist. Turning her and pinning her to the wall her back facing him so she can't see him “Thought you could get away from me?” he whispers in her ear giving the lobe a light suck</p><p>Betty hums as his hands graze her body.  He turns her, holding her in his arms as he pulls her into a long hard kiss. Then he scoops her up.</p><p>“Archie!” She laughs as he sprints down the hall with her“Put me down”</p><p>He grins “Oh I’ll put you down” he enters his room flipping her onto the bed. She lands with a soft bounce and a smile plastered on her face.</p><p>Archie slips off his shirt and pounces on her, his mouth immediately going to her throat. She lets out a sigh and lifts her chin for better access.</p><p>He moves connecting their lips again. His hand eventually snaking its way to her throat. “Open your mouth” he whispers. His hand choking her just enough that it's pleasing to her. She complies and opens. He slowly licks his tongue into her mouth. She groans in response <br/>His hands move to the hem of her shirt.  Slipping under he grabs a breast in each hand through her bra. Betty lets out a soft whimper, wanting to feel the whole of his hands touching the sensitive skin underneath </p><p>Archie leans forward pressing their foreheads together “Tell me Betts how long have you wanted me?” His voice sounding like a soft command </p><p>She let out a breath “Thirteen-since we were thirteen”</p><p>He stopped “ Wait really?” the fun act he’d been playing dropping</p><p>She nodded </p><p>Archie sat up with her following in suit “When? Like was there a certain moment?”</p><p>Again Betty nodded “Remember when we were science partners and we had to grow crystals?”</p><p>Archie laughed “Yeah we needed that bluing stuff and couldn't find it, it was like a key ingredient”</p><p>Betty nodded “I was freaking out worried we wouldn’t find it and we’d fail the class. You squeezed my hand and said ‘Don't worry we will find it’ you spent the next 2 hours calling every store within a 50-mile radius till you found one. Then you told your parents if they didn’t drive you there to get it you’d just ride your bike there yourself” </p><p>Archie laughed “ My dad of course went and picked it up” </p><p>She nodded “ But you calmed me when I was stressed then went the extra mile to make sure I had reassurance. Even back then I didn’t have someone who did that for me. “ she grabbed his hand </p><p>He smiled pulling her into his lap.</p><p>“I looked at you and.... emotion stirred” she shrugged </p><p>He chuckled and bent his head down to the crook of her neck, planting a few pecks before he started sucking on a sensitive spot he’d recently discovered. Getting back into his previous character again.</p><p>Betty let out a sigh </p><p>“ Am I stirring something now?” He asked before planting another peck </p><p>Betty threaded her fingers through his hair and moved so she was straddling him. She rolled her hips causing Archie to let out a groan  “ Answer your question?” She said cheekily </p><p>He sighed falling back so he was lying back on the bed and she was straddling his waist. His hand sliding down to her thighs. He began rubbing circles insides her thighs using his thumb “Take your shirt off. I want to see you undress infront of me” </p><p>She nodded, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips before sitting back up<br/>Her fingers going to the hem of her shirt</p><p>“Slowly,” he said, his eyes glazed over</p><p>Betty bit her lip, and just as he told her slipped her shirt off. She gave him a moment allowing his hands to travel up and touch the newly exposed bare skin on her hips. She moved her hands behind her back. Not even able to touch the clasps of her bra before Archie grabbed them </p><p>“Allow me,” he said huskily </p><p>Betty smiled down at him, anticipating his reaction</p><p>When her bra slipped off her shoulders Archie threw it across the room, one hand going to her left breast and his mouth going to her right</p><p>Betty threw her head back in pleasure rocking her hips as well.</p><p>Archie leaned forward nuzzling his face in the region between her beasts <br/>Kissing the sides before lifting his head kissing her lips. In a swift motion, he flipped them so he was hovering over her again. His hands slid slowly from her neck down to the button of her jeans. Making sure to touch every inch of skin possible in the process </p><p>“Won't be needing these” he said cheekily, slipping off her pants and panties. His right hand quickly going to her most delicate place, the left pinning her wrists above her head.</p><p>“Archie” she sighs “Please”</p><p>He grins continuing to stroke her “Please what”</p><p>She squirms beneath him “You know what “</p><p>He leans down nipping down her neck “I assure you I have no idea.” he kisses the region between her breasts “Care to tell me?”</p><p>She goes to open her mouth to speak but Archie places a hard kiss on her lips, dragging her bottom lip between his teeth. “No words, show me” he grits</p><p>Betty drags her hands down his torso going extra slow down his abdominals </p><p>Reaching his pants she makes quick the buttons before slipping a hand in and grasping what she so desperately wanted <br/>Beginning to gently please it.</p><p>Archie groans throwing his head back “Mmph Good girl” he groans. Moving his head back up he presses their foreheads together “ And good girls get what they want” he says huskily, kicking his pants the rest of the way off</p><p>Later, after she’s already slipped her underwear back on and they’re cuddling he’d be disappointed when she leaves. Realizing that deep down he still wanted more with Betty. But at this moment, he’d push those thoughts aside. Because he was doing his job. The same job he'd had since he was 4 years old. Making Betty Cooper feel happy and safe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>